This application requests support to plan and develop and "inreach" program for regions/localities within the service area of the Ephraim McDowell Cancer Research and Treatment Network, Inc. A current exploratory grant awarded to the University of Kentucky enabled the development of the objectives and organization for the nonprofit corporation mentioned above which services Central and Eastern Kentucky. Thus far, major activities for the Network have been the identification of potential participants, their needs and capabilities; and the planning of area-wide "outreach" programs and projects. This application will complement and supplement the current Network planning activities of area-wide "outreach" programs (a) by developing an "inreach" program originating from within the Network localities where local needs and prerogatives are recognized; (b) by increasing and insuring local involvement with Network activities through the establishment of local and area-wide coordinating councils to insure that local needs and capabilities are met and opportunities developed either within the communities, among the regions, or within the Network's entire area; (c) to match inreach requests with outreach capabilities for optimal resource utilization; (d) and to develop a planned sequenced program to meet local needs with the mutual assistance of the Network and communities.